1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flashing systems for installation along roof edges to anchor and make the roof edge water-tight. In particular, the present invention relates to roof edge flashing systems for anchoring and making water-tight flexible and membrane roof elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, flexible roofing manufacturers have relied on fastening through the flexible roofing in order to anchor the flexible roofing to the roof edge blocking. The gravel stop/edge system manufacturers recommend fastening their flashing systems on top of the flexible roofing in order to assist in anchoring the flexible roofing also attaching their flashing system to the roof edge blocking, preventing the roof from blowing off in stormy/windy conditions. To prevent water leakage through the multiple anchoring fasteners the flexible roofing manufacturers and the gravel stop/edge system manufacturers have recommended "stripping off" or installing a separate strip of flexible roofing (sometimes special flexible roofing) over the roof fastening leg of the flashing extending on top of the flexible roofing 3" to 6", gluing, heat welding, solvent welding, seam tapping and/or caulking are various sealers used to make stripping water-tight to roof and the gravel stop/edge system. The stripping never extends beyond the roof blocking nor below the roof blocking at water runoff locations without penetrating flexible roofing with fasteners.